Lubricants and cooling agents such as oil, ethylene glycol, and water are often used as traditional heat transfer fluids in engines, radiators, heat pumps, and other equipment which require cooling and/or energy maintenance. The United States of America spends over $80 billion on energy maintenance. An increase in thermal efficiency of heat transfer fluids has the potential to reduce the cost of energy maintenance. Thus, there is continuing interest and need for increasing the thermal efficiency of heat transfer fluids.